A typical ink jet printer has a print head mounted to a carriage that is moved back and forth over a print media, such as paper. As the print head passes over appropriate locations on the printing surface, a control system selectively activates the print head to eject, or jet, ink drops onto the print media to form images and text characters.
To work properly, such printers must have a reliable supply of ink for the print head. One type of ink jet printer makes use a disposable ink pen that can be mounted to the carriage. Such an ink pen typically includes, in addition to the print head, a reservoir containing a supply of ink. The ink pen also typically includes pressure regulating mechanisms to maintain the ink supply at an appropriate pressure for use by the print head. When the ink supply is exhausted, the ink pen is disposed of and a new ink pen is installed.
Other types of ink jet printers make use of ink container portions that are separately replaceable from a print head portion. For this type of printing system the print head portion can include a pressure regulating mechanism to maintain proper operating pressure. The ink container portion may be mounted away from the carriage or mounted on the carriage. In either case, it is very important that the replaceable ink container and printer be capable of establishing a reliable fluid connection therebetween. This fluid interconnection should be capable of repeated disconnects and reconnects as the ink container is removed and reinstalled. For the case of ink delivery systems where differential pressure exists between ink passages and atmosphere the fluid interconnect should be robust enough to prevent leakage under normal operating pressures (positive or negative with respect to atmosphere) as well as under various environmental conditions the printer and ink containers are specified to experience either operating or non-operating.
Such an ink jet ink delivery system, also referred to as an IDS, often employs modular designs which frequently contain separate user-replaceable components for the ink supply cartridges and for the print head cartridges. In some designs an intermediate manifold or tubing system is used to transport ink from the ink supply cartridge to a print head cartridge.
Previous fluid interconnect designs have incorporated a single annular compliant face seal around each foam/screen fluid interconnect interface where the manifold connects to the print head cartridge. These seals may be subject to leaks (primarily air leaks). These leaks may especially occur if foreign materials or defects are present at the sealing interface. Air leaks at these interfaces may allow volatile components to evaporate from the ink or even allow the ink within the ink delivery system to dry out completely. Over extended printer usage, a small air leak can allow the print head cartridge to fill with air (as air replaces the ink the print cartridge is attempting to draw). This can cause the print head to deprime and prevent further printing.